An electrical connector which is mounted on a circuit board generally has at least one boardlock which secures the housing to the circuit board. The boardlock is a separate member that is held by the electrical connector, and the boardlock has a retention section that is secured to the circuit board either by self-retention in a circuit board hole or by solder attachment to the circuit board. A solderable boardlock commonly attaches to the side of an electrical connector and extends to a solderable foot at the bottom of the connector. Due to the constant trend toward miniaturization of electrical components, it is desirable that the area of the circuit board covered by an electrical connector be kept to a minimum. In order to accomplish this, it is known for an electrical connector with solderable boardlocks to have the solder feet of the boardlocks disposed beneath the electrical connector body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,654 and 5,395,265. Still, there is a need for an electrical connector having a simple and inexpensive boardlock which is easy to install in the connector and which minimizes the area of the circuit board covered by the connector.